


【不义超蝙】过时不候

by shanque



Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanque/pseuds/shanque
Summary: 一个不义2的会议桌play没有露易斯！超蝙之前有一段x





	【不义超蝙】过时不候

O1.2.3.都是游戏台词

1.  
“你穿着制服，我又有麻烦了吗？”  
“布莱尼亚克，你知道些什么。”  
“你怎么知道那个名字。”  
“你害怕他。他在入侵，他说你属于他。”  
“布莱尼亚克杀了我父母，他炸毁了氪星。”  
“你以前没有提到过，我怎么打败他。”  
“你不行，没有我的话。”  
“我会找到办法。”  
“这是我的战斗，布鲁斯！你需要我 ”  
“布鲁斯！布鲁斯！布鲁斯！”

“你已经愿意不择手段来打败布莱尼亚克了？”  
“用我能控制的手段。”  
“你在盘算什么，你总是领先三步。”  
“现在能拯救世界就够了。”  
“我绝对不会回那个牢房。”  
“这个我们晚点再讨论，现在世界需要我们。”

2.

“给我记好，外面已经没有政权，不再有了。”  
“所以我们不杀人。”

3.

“不杀人......” 卡尔在舌尖上玩味这几个单词，讽刺的笑了笑。  
其他人已经很自觉的离开了会议室，现在只剩下他和蝙蝠侠两个人面对面。说实话布鲁斯没有毁掉孤独堡垒的太阳光装置他已经很惊讶了，而这个桌子...

“你干嘛留着？”  
”留着什么？“布鲁斯不自然的向下看了一眼又迅速装作若无其事的样子。

卡尔在心中冷哼一声，抓住落满灰尘的桌布用力掀开了它，大大的JL露了出来，一道深深的裂痕贯穿了整个标志把它一分为二，在白炽灯的光下泛着丝丝冷光。

本就偏僻的屋子瞬间鸦雀无声，卡尔甚至听不到布鲁斯的呼吸声。他们就沉默的在圆桌的两头面对面站着，静静的看着被撕裂的标志。

JUSTICE LEAGUE

天杀的卡尔。布鲁斯垂在一旁的手握紧了拳头，用丝丝的痛意压下心中翻涌的情绪，这个该死的氪星人明知故问。  
“Hm,都忘了放那了。” 布鲁斯抿了下唇，故作轻松的耸了耸肩，眼神飘向旁边的门，打算转身离开。

“是吗？”卡尔嘴角的弧度上扬了几分，用超级速度闪身抓住了布鲁斯的手腕，迫使布鲁斯直视他。他当然知道布鲁斯为什么要留着这张桌子，不过看布鲁斯吃瘪的表情总是很有趣，果然是年龄越大心越软了。

“放开。”布鲁斯冷声喝到，“现在不是处理这个的时候。”他肌肉用力想收回手，却被卡尔握的更紧，力气之大几乎要在他的皮肤上留下淤青。

“你想干什么，克拉克。” 布鲁斯抬起充满怒火的蓝眼睛瞪着刚被自己释放的人间之神。

“放松，布鲁斯。”卡尔松开了对布鲁斯的钳制，抓住他的肩膀把肌肉紧绷毛都要炸开的布鲁斯拉近了些，“我早就跟你说过你需要我，布鲁斯。如果你那时就听我的话就不会有那么多伤亡了，他们因你的决策失误而死，蝙蝠侠。” 

布鲁斯的身体瞬间僵硬，他听见大脑血管的嗡嗡声，喉咙像被黏上了一块凝胶般不畅。他知道卡尔说的都是屁话，但仍不可避免的落入陷阱。

“你他妈到底想说什么，Kal-El。”布鲁斯咬着牙一字一句的挤出这句话，如果现在他手里有氪石的话估计已经插进超人的嘴里了。

“机会可是过时不候的，蝙蝠侠。”人间之神用介于温柔和戏谑之间的语气回答。

“现在，我需要收一点报酬。”

4.

“认真的，克拉克？我真应该给你检查一下红太阳是不是把你的超级大脑给照坏了。”

“别那么刻薄，布鲁斯，你那张嘴有时可真讨人厌。” 

卡尔不等布鲁斯反驳就直接吻上了他微微张开的朱红色嘴唇，毫不客气的啃咬着柔软的唇肉，一手扣住布鲁斯的后脑勺加深了这个吻，舌头在布鲁斯薄荷味的口腔里攻城掠地，细细舔过每一颗牙齿，像一头在标记领地的野兽。

“咳咳...刚出来就发情？” 布鲁斯抹去下唇被卡尔咬出的血丝，因窒息感而带了点水汽的宝蓝色眼睛嗔视着由自己亲手释放的氪星人，眉头微皱，如果没有他凌乱的呼吸声会起到很好的威慑效果。卡尔充耳不闻，捏住布鲁斯头上的蝙蝠耳朵摘下了碍眼的面具，随手丢到了会议桌上。

“够了。” 布鲁斯抓住卡尔准备向下的手低声警告，“你现在应该去孤独堡垒晒几个小时的太阳，在这里干我并不能帮你恢复能力，分清轻重缓急，超人。”卡尔和那双他亲吻过无数次的蓝眼睛对视了几秒，  
反手抓住了布鲁斯的手腕。

“我说过，你就是我的太阳，布鲁斯。”

卡尔语调轻松，天蓝色的眼睛中映出布鲁斯的身影，布鲁斯一时无法分辨他是认真的还是在嘲讽，显然后者的可能性要大得多。

这或许是一句很动人的情话，足够让无数少女捂着心口尖叫，但无论真假放在这里都不合时宜。

“这可不是你说了算的，氪星人。”蝙蝠侠不会让这些影响自己的判断，他冷冷的开口。“现在也不是你说了算，布鲁斯。”卡尔平淡的回应，眼中闪过一丝危险的红光。

“我求你放我出去帮你。”

“要我帮你数数我喊了你的名字几次吗？”

5.

蝙蝠侠知道这个固执的氪星人是不打算放自己离开了，他和卡尔僵持了一会，后者一副胜券在握的混蛋模样，终于咬牙切齿的开口。

“.....就当我欠你的。禁止留下任何痕迹，控制好你的手，超人。”

卡尔温柔的摩挲着他裸露的后颈，脸上带着意料之中的微笑。“我说了算，蝙蝠。”

布鲁斯被卡尔束缚住双手握住脖子按在了冰凉的会议桌上，侧脸紧紧贴着光滑的桌面，承受了冲击力的下颌骨隐隐作痛。 “操你的！” 这个姿势让布鲁斯皱起了眉，他根本看不到卡尔的动作，完全被禁锢在卡尔身下，就像一只被放在案板上任人宰割的羔羊，完全丧失了主动权。他不安的挣扎着，却被卡尔毫不留情的在挺翘圆润的臀部打了一巴掌，清脆的拍击声在空旷的会议室里回响。“安静点布鲁斯，如果你想快点结束的话。”

卡尔熟练的剥下布鲁斯的裤子，白嫩的臀肉挣脱束缚弹了出来，在空气中微微晃动，其中一边还可以看到卡尔刚刚留下的红色指印，看上去非常有诱惑力。所以卡尔坦然接受了诱惑，扬手在另一半也留下了他的印记，皮肉拍击的脆响为这个房间增添了几分情欲。臀部火辣辣的疼痛让布鲁斯本能的收缩肌肉，在昔日的会议桌上被掌掴的羞耻让布鲁斯的耳尖爬上了粉红色。“别太过分!” 他压低了声音警告卡尔。

“怎么，更过分的都玩过现在再和我立牌坊？”  
卡尔不屑的轻哼了一声，故意又在泛红的臀肉上落下一掌，把那一团极富肉感的软肉抓进手中揉捏。“再说你明明爱死这个了，欠人管教的小婊子。”

像是为了证明自己说的话，卡尔握住布鲁斯已经抬头的阴茎潦草撸动了几下，手指蘸了点前液抹到了布鲁斯的嘴唇上。“感受到了吗？” 尽管布鲁斯再怎么想否认，他也不得不面对自己的性欲已经被卡尔挑起的事实，浮上红晕的脸颊微微发烫，哑着嗓子说：“你要么上，要么滚，还是说红太阳也影响了你的性功能？”

“这么着急被干，嗯哼？”超人松开了被蹂躏到发红的臀肉，掰开布鲁斯的臀瓣伸出一根手指在紧闭的洞口按压，试探着戳开干涩的甬道。经久未用的穴口死死咬住探入的指节，高热柔软的穴肉推搡着想要排出入侵者。

“啧，太紧了。”超人不悦的抽出了手指，双手握住臀肉把臀瓣打的更开。“操，你在干什么!” 布鲁斯感觉到一个柔韧湿热的东西舔上了他的穴口，粗糙的表面在细嫩的穴肉上打转，那是超人的舌头。卡尔威胁似的捏了捏布鲁斯的臀肉，告诉他不要乱动，“如果你不想流血的话，就配合点。”

比手指更柔软湿润的舌头显然更适合在没有润滑剂的情况下完成扩张工作，卡尔的舌头灵活的钻入布鲁斯温热的肠道，沿顺时针舔过层层叠叠的软肉，模仿性交的动作浅浅抽插着。被异物入侵的不适感和蚂蚁噬咬般的酥痒让布鲁斯忍不住摆动臀部，这无疑增大了卡尔工作的难度。他不耐烦的深入着，在舌尖碰到一小块软软的凸起时重重碾过。突如其来的酥麻快感窜入血液，调动起布鲁斯记忆深处的身体反应，一声呜咽从他的喉咙中泄出，下身一软胯骨重重磕到了上好的黑檀木上。

“可以了！”布鲁斯压下细胞中叫嚣的渴望勾脚去踢卡尔的小腿，卡尔细细舔过每一道褶皱才慢吞吞的退出了舌头，抓住布鲁斯的胯骨把他的身体向后拖。“确定？”卡尔又伸入两根手指搅了搅，恶趣味的夹住那块凸起用力捏了捏，快感如一股电流从布鲁斯身体流过，卡尔可以听到他鼓点般的心跳和加重的喘息。“哈....操你......” 卡尔的眼神暗了暗，鸡蛋大小的龟头捅开翕张的红嫩穴口缓慢而强势的挤了进去。

布鲁斯已经很久没有性生活，在不完全润滑下被强行撑开的感觉并不好受，撕裂的疼痛压下了那微乎其微的快感，他握紧了手指指甲几乎在桌面上留下凹痕，完全生理性的泪水从眼眶中流出。卡尔反而舒爽的叹了口气，紧致柔软的穴肉层层叠叠的包裹住他的阴茎，细致的按摩着火热的柱身。他握住布鲁斯的胯骨向下按，感受他微微颤抖的身体和隐忍的呻吟，他已经很久没有这么爽过了。

卡尔不等布鲁斯的身体适应自己就迫不及待的操干起这具美妙的躯体，略干涩的穴肉在与阴茎的摩擦中更加敏感，熬过最开始的疼痛后熟悉的快感渐渐占领了布鲁斯的神经。被填满的饱胀感和酥酥麻麻的快意像一条条小蛇绕上布鲁斯的身体，穴道分泌出润滑液体来方便阴茎的进出，淫靡的水声和肉体的拍击声环绕在这间小小的会议室。

布鲁斯的阴茎在快感的刺激下高高翘起，几滴透明的粘液滴到了地板上。卡尔握住布鲁斯的阴茎有技巧的撸动，拇指顺着冠状沟按压敏感的龟头。“看看你布鲁斯，你流水了。”布鲁斯的后穴猛地一缩，死死绞紧了卡尔的肉棒。卡尔闷哼了一声，差点缴械投降，报复性的狠狠碾压微肿的前列腺，手上快速撸动着硬挺的柱身。“啊！...少废话，快点结束 ....”布鲁斯的声音里带着沙哑的情欲，在卡尔又一次磨过前列腺时咬紧嘴唇颤抖着射在了卡尔手里，甚至有几滴溅在了桌柱上。

在高潮的快感下紧缩的穴肉死死咬住发烫的阴茎，卡尔也不再忍耐抓住布鲁斯的腰用力抽插了几十下后射在布鲁斯体内，微凉的精液冲刷在温热的肠壁上的异样感让布鲁斯的大脑出现短暂的空白，直到卡尔想要抱起他时布鲁斯才找回了意识甩开他的手。

“你该走了。”他皱着眉从腰带里掏出一个小球艰难的塞入红肿的穴口，提上裤子转身冷漠的看着卡尔。布鲁斯的眼角微红，侧脸被桌面压出了红印，前额的发丝凌乱的粘在皮肤上，嗓音还残留着情欲的沙哑。  
卡尔一手撑着桌子饶有兴趣的看着他，“你就准备这样走出去？”布鲁斯掏出纸巾仔细的清理干净各类不明液体，随手把纸巾团成一团丢到卡尔身上，“烧了。”他撑着桌面直起身子，拿起被卡尔摘掉的头罩向外走去。“做好你的事，克拉克。”

卡尔盯着他走出大门，两指捏住布鲁斯扔给他的纸团笑了笑，随手把它丢到了哪个角落。他抓起被掀开的桌布把它重新盖上，看着撕裂的JL被黑色掩盖。

“没错，世界需要我们。”


End file.
